phoenixversefandomcom-20200214-history
Patageln Caius
Lord Apostle Patageln Caius (Pah-Táh-Guen Kye-As), also known as The Godspeaker, The Divine Dragon, The Voice of the Creator, The Soul Reaper and The Celestial Pontiff, is a Star Dragon from the distant planet of Kraalgan Secondus. He is a Preacher, Inquisitor and high ranking general in Asmodaeus's armies. He serves as the main antagonist in the "Magical Gladiators" story in Legend of Phoenix Corps: Infinite Warriors, which will also be a tie in to Artorius Revana's "First Asmodaein War" arc. He is usually seen in the company of his Inner Circle (Thaxan Kadande, Auclanomdrath, H'rell Vacht-Djur Thrin, General Zarokhan and Hierophant Seheb Althoog). Beyond them, he has a gathering of high ranking officers to lead his armies, a network of other agents scattered across various worlds, each one planted within the heart of his enemies' military and administrative structures, and an ever-swelling legion of zealots ready to die in the name of Asmodaeus. If these fail him, Patageln can simply raise another army, either from the dozens of worlds that support his campaigns, or through converting his enemies to the worship of the Creator. Background Patageln Caius was born on the planet Kraalgan Secondus in the year 55999. A grim, near inhospitable world, the Star Dragons living on it were divided into vying fiefdoms and baronies, all hell-bent on tearing each other asunder for the meagre resources. When he was a young Drake, Patageln became lost in the Grikaspine Mountains. Falling into a collapsing cave, he searched for a way out, and found an orb of light, glowing like a star. Stumbling towards it, he felt the voice of Asmodaeus reverberate through his body. Within the whispers of the Creator, he heard of plans and designs for a better world, for Patageln, the Star Dragons and for all others. When he held the globe within his claws, Patageln sank to his knees in praise of Asmodaeus and pledged body, mind and soul to His cause. Upon his return to the surface, Patageln began to preach the words of Asmodaeus, first to the disaffected underclass, and then to the populace at large. Before long, the squabbling factions of Kraalgan Secondus were united in the Creator's worship, and the resulting congregation began delivering His word to the stars. Before long, Kraalgan Prime followed suit, the Star Dragons either sent into flight or brought into the worship of Asmodaeus. Since then, Patageln has subjugated dozens of worlds and gathered legions of followers from many alien species and walks of life. Personality Patageln Caius is very soft-spoken and polite, often harbouring a paternal affection to his followers, especially his disciples. Hierophant Althoog is his closest and oldest friend. Patageln would usually choose to talk his opponent into submission through reasoned debate, rather than resort to physical violence. This diplomatic approach has led to his army swelling to the size it has reached. Even upon hearing refusal or defiance, Patageln will, at the very most, respond in polite resignation. There are very few occasions where he will raise his voice. Powers and Abilities Patageln is a singularly charismatic individual, capable of such exceptional powers of persuasion that usually requiries only a handful of seconds to convert a nay-sayer into an Asmodaein zealot. Even huge masses of people can be brought under his thrall at a time; very few have the willpower to ignore his whispered promises. He is also a tactical genius, devising multiple schemes and plots. He also wields a minute fraction of Asmodaeus's power, allowing him to summon terrifying storms and manipulate lightning at will. Being a Star Dragon, he is also incredibly strong and possesses powers of flight, even through the vacuum of space. He can also withstand heavy punishment, especially thanks to his armour. Appearance Standing over 15', Patageln towers over the majority of his followers, but is dwarfed by the rest of his species. While this would mark him as the runt of his species, he is one of the very few Star Dragons in history to be born with three horns on his head. He is never seen without his Divine Armour - a prized symbol of status among Asmodaeus's apostles, and he is always found clutching his Hallowed Crozier, a massive staff housing the same glowing orb he found in the Grikaspine Caverns. Trivia *Patageln Caius was partially inspired by religiously zealous orators and preachers in fiction, particularly the Word Bearers Space Marines from Warhammer 40,000. *The decision to make Patageln a humanoid dragon was based on a dream MartmeisterPaladin had when on holiday in Ireland; a man appeared in a room, and two enormous, bat-like wings sprouted from his back as he became more and more draconic. Category:Male Characters Category:Asmodaein Category:Characters Category:Electric Powers Category:Light Powers Category:Dragon Category:MartinmesisterPaladin Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villains